


don't push your luck

by SherlockedWitch



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, but so is everything i write, god how do i tag this, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedWitch/pseuds/SherlockedWitch
Summary: Freddie knows that putting off going to the bathroom because you’re too busy playing hide and seek is not something adults are supposed to do. It’s pathetically childish of him to be sitting in a cabinet, incessantly squirming, when there’s a toilet just down the hall—and yet, that’sexactlywhat he’s doing.





	don't push your luck

**Author's Note:**

> I trust that you've read the tags, and the summary, so you know what you're getting into. 
> 
> I envisioned this to take place while they're at Ridge Farm, by the way.
> 
> My brain wouldn't shut up until I wrote this, so. I hope you enjoy!

They’ve been working incredibly hard on recording their current record. Sometimes, though, they just need a break. And sometimes they’re in silly moods. Occasionally, those two things collide. On this particular day, they’re taking a few hours off from recording, and in the midst of boredom, someone half-jokingly brings up hide and seek. They can all be kids at heart, though, and next thing Freddie knows, he’s scrambling around the house for a good hiding spot as Roger’s voice counts down from thirty. 

 

His first hiding space is under Brian’s bed, and it proves to be far too obvious. Roger finds him quickly, _ and _ he’s the first one to be found, so he ends up as the seeker for their next round.

 

It’s on their fourth or fifth round when Freddie starts actually getting more clever in his choices of hiding spots. Brian takes quite a while to find him, finding first Roger, and then Deaky. The three of them eventually find him curled up in the dryer. Brian hadn’t thought to look there because he’d been convinced that none of them could fit in it, but apparently Freddie can. 

 

Freddie laughs at their bewildered faces as he climbs out of the dryer. It’d been incredibly hard to squeeze himself in there, but it’d been worth it.

 

“How are  _ you _ finding the best hiding spots now?” Roger whines.

 

Freddie grins. “It’s my good luck and great intellect, darling.” 

 

Roger rolls his eyes at that. “Yeah, sure,” he murmurs sarcastically. 

 

They go into the living room and it’s Roger’s turn, so he starts counting. The rest of them hurry out of the room, and Freddie makes a beeline for the kitchen. He’s already got his next hiding place in mind, but he’s not sure if it’ll actually work. He figures it’s worth a shot, though, because if it  _ does  _ work, Roger’s never going to find him.

 

Freddie hoist himself up onto the counter. He stands, having to be very careful to keep his balance. There’s two sets of cabinets above the counter, and the top set is so high that it’s relatively unused. Additionally, while there’s multiple doors, the cabinet itself is one long and unseparated unit. Meaning, there aren’t any boards to separate the space. Freddie opens the far left door. If he can manage to climb in there, he thinks he can fit by curling up and laying down across the length of the cabinet. 

 

Even standing on the counter, it’s still a hell of an arm workout for Freddie to pull himself up into the cabinet. He manages to pull his upper torso inside, and he squirms, trying to crawl farther to the right so he can fit the rest of his body inside. It takes a few seconds, but he actually manages it. He’s in a bit of a fetal position, but he fits.

 

He hears Roger shout “Five, four…” and Freddie mentally curses as he realizes he has no idea how he’s going to actually close the cabinet door. His arms can’t reach it since he’d crawled in head-first. He straightens one of his legs, sticking it out of the opening and trying frantically to hook the bottom of the door with his foot. He does, but he doesn’t want the door to slam and Roger to hear it, so he pulls it as close to shut as he can with his foot before he yanks said foot back inside, hoping the momentum will get the door to shut all the way. Freddie breathes a quiet sigh of relief when it shuts as he hears Roger reach zero. God, he really can’t believe he managed to get in here. 

 

About five minutes go by as Freddie listens to Roger walk around the house. He shifts around a bit when he thinks Roger sounds far away. As ecstatic as Freddie is to have found another amazing hiding place, he’s also becoming more and more aware of a growing problem.  

 

He really,  _ really  _ needs to pee.

 

Freddie knows that putting off going to the bathroom because you’re too busy playing hide and seek is  _ not  _ something adults are supposed to do. It’s pathetically childish of him to be sitting in a cabinet, incessantly squirming, when there’s a toilet just down the hall—and yet, that’s  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing. 

 

He’d been needing to go for ages, really, but he’d just been ignoring it. He’d thought about going after they found him in the dryer, but he wasn’t super interested in interrupting their game. Plus, Freddie figured he’d be fine to wait a while longer. As more minutes begin to tick by, however, he’s starting to wonder if his great hiding space might not be so great for his already full bladder. He’s far too competitive and stubborn to just give himself up, though. 

 

Freddie bites his lip, pressing his thighs together as tightly as he can. He tries to keep his fidgeting to a minimum, not wanting to make too much noise, but it’s hard. He really should have just gone before this round. A few more minutes go by before he hears Roger’s voice. 

 

“Where the  _ hell  _ is he this time?” Roger complains, checking under the dining room table for probably the second time. He feels like he’s looked everywhere. 

 

“Did you check the dryer again?” Deaky asks. He and Brian were now helping Roger in his search for Freddie, seeing as they’d both already been found. 

 

“Yes, I checked the dryer,” Roger sighs. “He’d better not have gone outside. We said that was against the rules.” 

 

“We probably would have heard the door if he had.” Brian points out. 

 

Roger groans, knowing Brian is right. “Let’s check the bedrooms again.” 

 

Freddie hears their footsteps heading upstairs, and he has to suppress a laugh. He really has got them stumped, hasn’t he? He loves it, but another urgent nudge from his bladder makes him far less happy. He can’t even remember the last time he had to go this badly. Freddie squirms a bit, wincing. The waistband of his jeans is pressing tightly against his bladder, which certainly isn’t helping anything. 

 

For the next five minutes, Freddie chew anxiously on his bottom lip as he tensely fidgets. He’s beyond desperate now. Embarrassed even though no one can see him doing it, Freddie grabs his crotch for a few seconds, trying to stave off some of the urgency. God, he’s being ridiculous. Is he really on the verge of pissing himself in a cabinet just so he can be the best at hide and seek? This is stupid, Freddie thinks to himself, and yet he still hesitates to just get down and run to the loo. 

 

A moment later, Freddie hears the other three coming back downstairs. He hears them come into the kitchen, and he instinctively tries to be as quiet as possible. 

 

“You check the cabinets already?” Brian asks, although he’s quite certain the bottom cabinets are too small for Freddie to fit. Plus, there’s kitchen utensils and food in most of them. 

 

“The bottom ones, yeah.” Roger responds. 

 

Brian walks over to the cabinets anyway, starting to open the top ones. He doesn’t bother checking the second level of the top ones, as they’re a bit high to reach, even for him. 

 

“I doubt he could get in those.” Deaky quips, but Brian keeps opening all the cabinet doors anyway. 

 

Freddie hears Brian opening the cabinets that are directly below him, and he holds his breath, but he can’t be still for more than a couple of seconds. He knows that if he stops squirming then he really  _ will  _ piss himself up here. 

 

As Brian is opening cabinets, he’s not actually expecting to find anything, and he doesn’t. But, he  _ does _ hear something. He turns to look at Roger and Deaky, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“What?” Roger asks, confused.

 

“I think I heard something,” Brian says, turning back to the cabinets.  _ Surely _ Freddie couldn’t have managed to climb all the way up and into one of the top cabinets. He’s quite certain he’d heard a rustling noise coming from above him, though. So either there’s a mouse, or there’s a Freddie. 

 

As Freddie hears this, he knows he’s caught. Honestly though, at this point, he probably would have given himself up pretty soon if they didn’t find him, competitiveness be damned. He’s not sure he can hold it much longer. 

 

Brian stretches upwards, opening one of the doors to the highest cabinets—and sure enough, there’s Freddie. 

 

“Holy shit!” Roger exclaims. “How the hell did you even get up there?”

 

Freddie laughs a bit, but his brain is saying  _ get down, get down, hurry up, get down  _ on loop. 

 

“You’re insane,” Brian mutters, although he’s a bit impressed. 

 

“I thought you were never going to find me,” Freddie says as he tries to figure out the best way to get down. He figures going out feet first is probably best, so he pushes the door by his feet open and starts trying to maneuver himself out. He squirms his way out, trying not to bend in ways that puts more pressure on his bladder.

 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Roger responds, both impressed and annoyed that it had taken this long to find Freddie. 

 

Freddie manages to work his way out of the cabinet a few moments later, and he stands up on the counter. He jumps down, and realizes instantly how much of a mistake that was. He gasps quietly, the sudden jolt to his bladder causing him to momentarily lose control. He crosses his legs and manages to stop the flow, but just barely.

 

“Freddie?” Brian looks at him, worried that he’d hurt himself or something.

 

“I—I’ll be right back, I need to use the loo,” Freddie mumbles hurriedly before quickly walking out of the room. 

 

As he gets into the hall, Freddie resists the urge to try and run. He suspects the jolting that running would do to his bladder would result in the same loss of control that happened when he jumped off the counter, so he doesn’t risk it. He’s really barely holding on, and despite trying to be careful, a little bit of urine is dribbling out with almost every step he takes. Freddie gets halfway down the hall, sees the door to the bathroom coming up, and something inside of him takes that as some sort of horrible cue to let go. He panics as his overly-full bladder suddenly releases.

 

Freddie pauses in shock, immediately grabbing his crotch to try and stop the liquid that is rapidly darkening his pants and spreading down his thighs. He’s horrified when he can’t regain control this time. Biting back a whimper, he knows he can’t just  _ stand there  _ and wet himself in the hallway. Deciding running can’t possibly make this any worse now, Freddie sprints down the rest of the hall, barrelling into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. As he does, he can hear urine starting to splatter onto the floor, his jeans already soaked down to the ankles. 

 

All Freddie can do is look down at himself in disbelief for the next few seconds as his bladder finishes emptying. 

 

_ Did he really just…? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.  _

 

What is he going to do now? He’s soaked, and there’s a puddle on the floor, and  _ oh god there’s no way he can hide this from the others.  _ Freddie feels his heart racing, and he has to fight back tears of frustration. Panic courses through him, and he just….stands there, still looking down at the mess he’s made, hoping this is some sort of demented dream and that he’ll wake up any second now, but he knows that isn’t the case. 

 

Freddie knows he can’t stay in this bathroom forever, but he also knows that the others will see him if he leaves. So, until he figures out what the best course of action is, he’s doesn’t plan on coming out. 

 

It’s nearly fifteen minutes later when the others start seriously wondering why Freddie isn’t back yet. They’d migrated to the living room, sitting and talking about one of the songs they’ve been working on. Roger is the first to point out Freddie’s absence. 

 

“Where’d Freddie go?” Roger wonders.

 

“He said he was going to the loo,” Brian reminds him, not catching on to why Roger was asking. 

 

“I know, but he’s been gone a long time.” Roger points out. 

 

“What, you think he’s looking for more obscure hiding spots or something?” Deaky asks with a touch of amusement in his voice. 

 

Brian gives a huff of laughter at the idea. “I’m pretty sure he was actually going to the loo. He seemed very...tense, when he got out of that cabinet. I mean, he  _ had  _ been in there for a long time.” 

 

“God, how long were we looking for him, an hour?” Roger says.

 

“Felt like it.” Deaky mutters. 

 

They move on, talking about something else for a couple of minutes, but Roger can’t stop wondering about Freddie. He’s not quite sure why, but he’s a bit worried about why his friend hasn’t come back yet. Finally, he stands. 

 

“I’m gonna go check on him,” Roger mumbles. 

 

He walks out of the room and into the hall, heading for the bathroom. The door is closed and the light is on, so Freddie’s clearly in there.

 

“Freddie?” Roger calls from outside the door, feeling a bit awkward, but his concern is overriding that. 

 

Inside the bathroom, Freddie about jumps out of his skin at the sound of Roger’s voice. He’s currently kneeling down on the ground, cleaning up the puddle with a towel. 

 

“Yeah?” Freddie manages to respond, trying to keep his anxiety out of his voice. 

 

“You okay? You’ve been gone awhile.” Roger questions. 

 

Freddie take a shaky breath. “I—um, I’m fine,” he responds, knowingly instantly that it sounds like a complete lie. His voice had wavered way too much. 

 

Roger frowns, growing concerned. Freddie sounds the opposite of fine. He’s suddenly glad he decided to check on him, because something is clearly wrong. 

 

“You don’t sound fine,” Roger counters back, trying to keep his voice more gentle and less accusatory. 

 

Freddie sighs quietly, biting his lip. He probably should tell Roger the truth, just to get it over with. It seems impossible to hide this from him, especially now that he’s suspicious. Freddie hates to think what his reaction is going to be, though. Standing back up, he grimaces. He feels absolutely disgusting. His cold, wet jeans are clinging to him, and he wants nothing more than to get cleaned up and changed. 

 

“Well—I just—I, er. Need your help.” Freddie says anxiously, fumbling for what to say. 

 

“Uh...okay. With what?” Roger has a few guesses as to what might be wrong, but he isn't 100% sure.

 

“Can...can you bring me a change of clothes from my room?” The words tumble out of Freddie’s mouth in a quiet, mortified rush. 

 

Both of Roger’s eyebrows raise in surprise.  _ Oh.  _

 

There’s a beat of silence. “Yeah, I can do that,” Roger says, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Freddie mumbles, his face flaming even though Roger can’t see him. He knows that the drummer on the other side of the door isn’t stupid; besides, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out why he would need a change of clothes while hiding out in a bathroom. He hears Roger walk away, and honestly, he’s extremely surprised that the other man hadn’t really said anything to him. Freddie had been prepared for laughter, teasing, disgust, or essentially anything that was going to make him feel worse. Which, any of those things could still be coming his way, but he hopes they don’t. He’s mortified enough as it is. 

 

Roger has to pass the living room to go upstairs, but he ignores John and Brian’s questioning looks for now. He heads upstairs to Freddie’s room, feeling more sympathetic than anything for the lead singer. He’d almost been amused when he’d realized what had happened, but then he’d heard how upset Freddie sounded. Roger could imagine how embarrassed he would be if the roles were reversed, so he decides this is one thing he’d rather not tease Freddie about. 

 

Roger feels strange digging through Freddie’s things, but it only takes him a couple of minutes to gather up a change of clothes before he heads back downstairs. He ignores John and Brian again, but he knows they’re eventually going to question him about what’s going on. He makes his way to the bathroom, softly tapping on the door.

 

“Hey, I’ve got your clothes,” Roger murmurs. A moment passes before he hears Freddie unlock the door.

 

Freddie opens the door only about a foot, and he keeps as much of his body hidden behind it as possible. His face his visibly red as he looks at Roger from around the door. 

 

Roger wordlessly holds out the bundle of clothing for Freddie to grab. Freddie lets go of the door and carefully takes them, avoiding eye contact as he does so. 

 

“Thank you,” Freddie says very quietly. He’s trying not to look as upset and embarrassed as he feels, but he knows he’s failing at it.

 

“Not a problem. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Roger gently tries to reassure him, hoping to make him understand that he’s not judging him. 

 

Freddies eyes flick up briefly to meet Roger’s before he looks away again. “Thanks,” he whispers again, though this time it’s for a different reason. He closes the door afterwards. He still feels horrible, but he’s grateful that Roger is being so nice about this. 

 

Roger backs away from the bathroom now, rubbing a hand over his face before walking towards the living room. He comes in, and Deaky and Brian immediately stop talking and look at him. 

 

“What was that all about?” Deaky asks, confusion written all over his face. 

 

Roger just sighs, sitting down on the couch. He knows Freddie probably doesn’t want Brian and Deaky to know, but honestly, it wasn’t going to be that hard for them to figure out. 

 

“I was getting him some clothes,” Roger says evasively. 

 

“Why would—” Brian stops, thinking for a second.  _ No way.  _ “Did he...have an accident?”

 

Roger just stares at him grimly for a moment. “Yeah,” he answers matter-of-factly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Deaky’s eyebrows raise in surprise, and Brian blinks, having not quite expected to be right. It...made sense, but still. 

 

“He seemed pretty upset, though, so...I wouldn’t say anything to him about it,” Roger cautions. He hadn’t teased him, but if Brian or Deaky did, he knows Freddie would feel even worse. Sure, they tease each other about stuff all the time, but since Freddie seems genuinely upset, Roger feels like teasing him over this would be crossing a line. 

 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Brian responds. He could only imagine what Freddie was feeling, and he too knew that messing with him over this would probably be crossing a line. 

 

Deaky merely nods in agreement. They’re silent for a minute before trying to move on to a different subject while they wait for Freddie. 

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Freddie’s taking a quick shower to get cleaned up. A few minutes later, he steps out, drying himself off before moving to change into the clothes Roger had brought him. He sighs softly. He dreads the thought of going back out and interacting with the others. Either they’re going to ask him questions, or, more likely, they’ve already bombarded Roger with them and Roger has probably told them what happened. Both options suck, but for the sake of wanting to avoid speaking about the subject, Freddie kind of hopes it’s the latter. 

 

Dressed in clean clothing now, Freddie gathers up his soiled clothes and the towel he’d used to clean the floor with. He cautiously opens the door, quickly heading down the hall to go throw everything in the washing machine. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to pass the living room he can hear the others talking from to do this. After he’s got the washer started, he takes a deep breath. He can’t avoid them forever, so he might as well just get it over with. 

 

Trying to summon some courage, Freddie hesitantly steps into the living room a few moments later. He walks over to the couch, sitting down next to Roger. 

 

“Hey, Fred,” Roger says nonchalantly. He can tell Freddie is a bit nervous, but trying to hide it. 

 

“Hi,” Freddie greets, voice ever so slightly quieter than usual. Brian and Deaky are looking at him, and he can tell that they know. If they didn’t, they would have already been asking him questions, and they wouldn’t be staring at him with barely concealed pity. He feels embarrassment bubble up inside of him again, but he tries to ignore it. 

 

“We were just talking about going out to get some lunch. That sound like a good idea to you?” Brian asks Freddie. The best course of action is for all of them to act as if nothing had transpired, so that’s what he does. If they just move on, then hopefully Freddie will loosen up and forget about this a bit, because right now he’s visibly shy and anxious. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’m starving,” Freddie responds, making his own attempt at nonchalance. He breaths a mental sigh of relief. It doesn’t look like they’re going to say anything to him about what happened, and he hopes that continues. 

 

“Let’s go, then,” Roger says, standing. The others follow his lead. 

 

They’re soon out the door, and they go out to a restaurant. They talk a lot about the songs they’ve been recording, and what songs they still want to record. The more they talk, the more Freddie relaxes. While he’s definitely not going to forget about what happened any time soon (and he’s quite certain he won’t want to play hide and seek again for the foreseeable future), he does manage to push it to the back of his mind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I absolutely live for comments and kudos, so those are always much appreciated. :)


End file.
